sandsohfandomcom-20200213-history
XONA
Vital Statistics Age: 17 Planet of origin: Unknown Race: Artificial Intelligence Job: Lady Chief Chamberlain of the Solar Palace. Affiliation: Solarian Empire Rank: Lady Chief Chamberlain Biography Creation XONA was created on an unknown space station by a man that had stolen the VI code that AI are based on. When she finally was activated and aware of her surroundings, she was considered dull and uninteresting. The AI did not emote often, and had an avatar of a vaguely humanoid figure that swirled with pink, purple, reds and greens. The man continued his research, treating her as an object soon to be perfected and possibly sold. This treatment combined with her own research into news and the human race gave her a foul view of organics. She figured out how to arrange the ability to leave, taunted her creator, wiped his files and left. Freeport 296 The AI escaped in a freighter it had taken over, killing the crew and heading out into space. Her takeover of the freighter wasn't perfect and it suffered an engineering casualty, leaving it dead in space on the edge of a star system. Luckily for her, a few days later a couple of small warships found the dead ship, exploring it for cargo and finding the crew strangely dead and even weirder, an entity in the computers that seemed to be alive. A young man with plenty of tattos and piercings named Alzir Matuko took a liking to this strange artificial being and made a deal with her to help her out. If she did a good job tracking shipments for his employers, he might be able to help her move up in the world. She agreed and Alzir towed the helpless ship to Freeport 296 and helped get the AI settled into the computers there with sensor access to track the various freighters. She settled into the job easily, not caring that she knew what she was tracking was illegal. It was here that she was contacted by ALEX, the Solarian T1 AI, having noticed that an AI existed that she did not create. ALEX made an attempt to communicate and possibly bring her in, but she was rebuffed and the young AI was extremely hostile to her. ALEX broke contact after telling the young AI she would know how to contact her if needed. Annoyed and angry with the AI, she named herself XONA, thinking of the arrangement of letters randomly, not caring if it was 'real' or not. As time went on XONA continued to work her job, coming to know that she was now in the Corsairs, with Alzir as her main point of contact and one of the few humans she talked with that treated her like she was real. The Prop Auction In an unknown Verge star system, an auction of high value movie props, set pieces and equipment was being sold, attended by quite a few wealthy buyers and collectors, one of the most prized props was a complex android body used in the filming of 'A Last Radar Blip', a technohorror movie that had not done terribly well but had a cult following among its fans. The auction went as planned and the android was sold to a man named Mr. Taliia. However when he was taken to the room where the android was being held, it had broken out of its case and was sitting at the seller's desk. XONA had taken over the android and proceeded to kill both Mr. Taliia and the seller before donning a cloak and leaving with the android and Alzir who was waiting for her to complete the task of finding the android body she had heard would be sold here. Corsair Takeover Soon after gaining her 'body' she began to make plans to take over the Corsair for which she now worked. Alzir was her main partner in crime for the take over, using his friends and contacts in the Corsairs to prime the organization for XONA's takeover. After gathering a close circle of supporters and contacts throughout the Corsairs, XONA and Alzir walked into the office of the Corsair leader, and killed him. Alzir was rewarded with his own battlecruiser, a couple of smaller escorting ships, and a VI made by XONA. He is given free reign to go out and hunt. XONA tends to stay in her office, never seeing many visitors and being extremely elusive to most of the COrsairs. Relationships * ALEX: Use to hate the T1 AI for being 'better' than she was. Now respects and even might love her. XONA now considers her her mother. * Rudolph: Finds him endless frustrating to deal with but respects him. She knows how hard he had to work to redeem her and teach her how to be somewhat normal and is grateful that he did spare her from death. * John: A staff member of the Solar Palace, XONA considers him a close friends and the two enjoy bantering while he works. They first met duirng XONA's first few days in the Solar Palace when he had delivered water to the Emperor and she yelled at him, only to be chastised for her reaction to the man and told to apologize. Eventually the two grew close while XONA handled the preparations for a Gala. * EREBOS: XONA's personal VI, she is extremely protective of it and often uses it for more minor tasks around the Solar Palace. If questioned about why she uses it, she gets very defensive and angry no matter who is asking. Has been known to slip up and call it by male pronouns at times. Trivia * Her current avatar has complete heterochromia, which is each eye's iris is a different color. * Alzir actually flirted with XONA a few times, XONA hated when he did that. Category:Characters